


Meeting of Minds and Needs

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Plug and Play Sex, Smut, Sticky Sex, giftfic, shipswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave sees something he shouldn't, and it starts a chain of events that places him in a position he couldn't have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Minds and Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ks_villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/gifts).



> Dear recipient: this was supposed to contain all those elements that I asked you about at the end of May. Unfortunately, I got sick between then and now and ran out of time to fit in all the things I have planned for this fic.

It was an accident when he discovered that his commander and the communications specialist were having intimate relations. It had never occurred to him that his liege would even have such needs, or that they could be met by a mech as shielded and emotionless as the symbiote carrier.

However, when he stepped into the command center to see Soundwave pushed up against his communications console with his valve bared to the room and Lord Megatron sliding one of the slender blasters the Seekers preferred into the blue mech's _well_ lubricated orifice, Shockwave was forced to realize and accept the reality all in one moment.

He watched, curious as well as confused, as his lord thrust the weapon into Soundwave's valve. The communication specialist threw his head back, clearly enjoying the sensation--but Lord Megatron appeared to take no pleasure of his own from the act. Only Soundwave received any stimulation and, after a few klicks of deep thrusts of the weapon and a few words whispered into the blue mech's audios, only Soundwave overloaded.

And yet, when Megatron drew back, his face was brightened by a smile that indicated he had enjoyed what he had done with Soundwave as much as the communication specialist.

Shockwave stepped quietly out of the command center then, pondering all the possible meanings of what he had just witnessed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He became hyper aware of the communications specialist and his lord over the next several cycles, unable to rid his processor of the memory of the encounter he had witnessed. He saw every one of their subtle brushes, heard snatches of whispered phrases and noticed the way Soundwave's armor tightened against his frame as he suppressed arousal just from being in the same room as Megatron. He noted every shift in energy fields and cooling systems, no matter how tiny. 

Then, when Lord Megatron was away on a private matter, Shockwave realized that many of Soundwave's physical reactions occurred around him as well.

Utterly perplexed, the scientist retreated to his laboratory to compile the data he had gathered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He knew, of course, the moment his lord entered his domain. The Decepticon leader made no effort to hide from his surveillance equipment, and he would never have been able to escape the view of all the cameras. Megatron simply strode into the science wing as if it was his right.

Shockwave supposed that it was.

"Your absence has concerned Soundwave," the warlord said without preamble.

"My lord?" Shockwave looked up from the data on his screen.

"Soundwave has grown concerned over your recent absence. What project has you so tied up that you were missing from command level decisions while I was away?" Megatron was frowning, but it wasn't the frown that everyone had learned--courtesy of Starscream--that meant dire punishment.

"There is..." Shockwave felt himself stumble. How could he possibly explain that he had shirked his duties out of confusion? "No project, my lord."

"No project? Explain."

"I have been attempt in to understand data which has been compiled over the past fifteen cycles." He chose his words carefully, hoping to hide the nature of the data he had compiled. "There have been certain activities occurring between crew members which have perplexed me."

"The less logical behaviors of the lower ranks have never bothered you before." The frown had not left Megatron's face. "Why now? Which Decepticons have drawn your attention?"

For the first time that he could remember, Shockwave wished that he could lie to the Decepticon leader. His favored status would not save him from his lord's rage when he admitted to his spying. "Soundwave, my lord."

 _"Soundwave?"_ The communications officer's name was drawn out in a tone of disbelief.

"And you, my lord." The scientist was pleased when he managed to suppress the urge to hunch down in submission. If his lord was going to punish him, he would face it like a true Decepticon. Sniveling was for Starscream and his Seekers.

"Oh really." Megatron's frown morphed into a knowing smirk. "Then you _were_ in the command center, as Soundwave said."

Shockwave was certain that if he possessed a mouth, it would have dropped open in shock. "My lord?"

"When you said nothing, I assumed that you had decided discretion was the best course of action." The Decepticon leader stepped closer, peering at the computer screen at the data Shockwave had been studying so intently. "And then, when you ignored Soundwave's rather blatant advances, we assumed that you were not interested. Perhaps we were mistaken?"

The purple mech stayed silent as he processed what Megatron had just told him. It seemed inconceivable that his lord's words were true--his frame type was ancient and obsolete, and certainly nothing that would be attractive in the optics of the younger generations. And yet, Soundwave found him attractive enough that the carrier had been offering himself to Shockwave and been concerned when the scientist hid himself away. 

There was also the indisputable proof of Megatron's energy field, filled with desire and teasing along Shockwave's plating.

"My lord, I..." The purple mech reset his vocalizer as the warlord ran teasing fingers along the armor seams on his arms, sending pleasant tingles along his sensor net. "I do not know."

"You do not know." Megatron's hands fell still.

"I apologize, Lord Megatron." Shockwave's spark felt strangely heavy, a sensation that only added to the confusing mix of data, thoughts and feeling in his processor. "It would be unwise to attempt to answer, when I have not had sufficient time to process this new data."

"Very well." The Decepticon leader pulled his hands away from the purple mech's armor and stepped away from him. "Process your new data, Shockwave. We will await your reply."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The scientist felt a pang as the silver mech began to walk out of the lab, as if he had let his lord down in some way.

"And Shockwave," Megatron paused at the door. "Make certain that you appear at the strategy session in two cycles. Otherwise, you may discover that you science wing has become infested with symbiotes."

"Yes, my lord." Perhaps Megatron was not as displeased with him as he had thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Shockwave."

"What is it, Soundwave?" The scientist did his best to seem unconcerned when the communications officer cornered him several cycles after his conversation with Megatron.

"Lord Megatron is still awaiting your reply."

Shockwave was quite aware of that fact. The knowledge had hung over him like a fog for the past cycles, contaminating his thought processes and distracting him from his projects. "Yes."

"Soundwave is also waiting for your reply." The blue mech was not quite fidgeting, but he was clearly anxious.

The purple mech was glad that he had no facial features to give away his surprise. Soundwave had never seemed like the type of mech to be so forward about his intimate relations. "And I am still unsure what reply to give. I find the benefits of such a liaison fleeting, at best."

"You believe we wish only to..." the communication specialist paused searching for the correct word. "Engage in a short tryst?"

Shockwave stopped to gather his own thoughts at the blunt question. He hadn't consciously thought that Megatron and Soundwave only wanted a one night stand, but he had not thought that his lord had been proposing a long term relationship of any kind either. Soundwave had, quite expertly, discovered the real reason for his delay in responding to their proposal.

"I have no desire to partake in such a relationship," the scientist informed the other mech.

"Neither does Soundwave." The blue mech stepped closer, reaching out with one hand to brush his fingers softly over Shockwave's. 

The purple mech glanced down toward their touching plating, optic narrowing in surprise. No one except for Lord Megatron ever touched him.

Soundwave continued. "Soundwave desires companionship, intellectual stimulation and long term arrangement."

"And what does Lord Megatron desire?" Shockwave was not certain he wanted to know the answer, but he did not wish to be his lord's amusement on the side any more that he wished to be Soundwave's.

"Lord Megatron desires honesty and trust." The carrier paused, almost unsure if he should continue. "He requires safety. His needs are very different than Soundwave's."

Shockwave pondered those words for long moments. He knew that he was capable of meeting those needs, as Soundwave phrased it, but he wasn't certain that he was going to fit into their relationship dynamic. But the communication specialist seemed so very hopeful that he wasn't sure he could say no.

Shockwave turned his hand over and grasped Soundwave's. "Then I will try."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Within a few short cycles, Shockwave found himself completely immersed in Megatron and Soundwave's private life. They slotted him in as neatly as if he had always been made to fit with them, and the scientist found himself quickly relaxed and at ease most of the time. They took energon together at the end of shift, went over tactics and strategy in the privacy of their quarters and even bathed together when time and resources permitted.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Buzzsaw deciding to make himself a constant fixture in the science wing, but as long as the symbiote didn't make a nuisance of himself then Shockwave could tolerate the flyer. He had known that the symbiotes would be as much a part of this relationship as Soundwave, and it was nice to have the approval of at least one of them.

And yet, despite how well they had synched together, he had not predicted that they would attempt to include him in their intimate activities.. 

They had settled companionably on the plush bench in Soundwave's quarters--a decadent indulgence that none of them needed, but enjoyed greatly--for an evening of relaxation. Soundwave rested against Shockwave, compiling various intelligence reports gathered by his symbiotes as the scientist reviewed the results of several projects that his subordinates had worked on. Megatron was performing maintenance on his weapons, an act that seemed to distract the communication specialist frequently as the warlord handled them.

Soundwave's ventilations picked up as Lord Megatron picked up his fusion cannon and began dismantling it. The blue mech's cooling fans clicked on with an audible whir as the warlord carefully cleaned each of the cannon's parts. Shockwave took notice as Soundwave's temperature began to rise, and he was surprised to note the level of arousal reflected in the other mech's field.

Megatron seemed well aware of the carrier's responses, and he smirked at Soundwave as he began reassembling the cannon.

The blue mech whimpered softly, to Shockwave’s utter amazement. Megatron’s smirk grew at the sound, but he turned his attention back to the fusion cannon. The scientist continued watching, perplexed, as Soundwave’s attention focused solely on the warlord and his weapon.

“Is there something I can help you with, Soundwave?” Megatron asked mildly.

“Please, Lord Megatron!” Soundwave’s voice was needy and pleading.

“Surely Shockwave can assist you.” The silver mech turned his wicked smirk on the purple mech.

Shockwave felt his own temperature begin to rise as his lord’s attention turned toward him. What he had assumed was a simple night of companionship had clearly been planned to be more without his knowledge. As Soundwave turned to face him, he wondered if all their interfacing sessions started out so innocently.

“Shockwave will assist Soundwave?” The carrier reached out and ran unsteady fingers over the plating that covered the scientist’s processor unit and sensor suites.

The enticing touch tingled pleasantly and Shockwave felt himself respond without conscious thought, wrapping Soundwave’s fingers in a swirl of energy charged with interest. “What assistance do you require?”

The communication specialist’s fingers trailed down from the protective armor to the ancient mech’s interface panel. The purple mech tensed, all of his budding arousal vanishing as the younger mech teased at the edges of the panel. 

The younger mechs always ended things the moment they realized that his frame class had not been made with the conventional interface equipment that they came with as a default after the Quintesson Wars.

Soundwave froze and stared into the purple mech’s optic. “Shockwave… is afraid?”

He hadn’t realized that any of his fears had seeped into his energy field, but Shockwave could not deny the carrier’s observation. “My frame class posses a non-standard interface unit.”

The blue mech’s posture relaxed. “Irrelevant. Soundwave and Shockwave still capable of interface.”

Megatron set his cannon aside and leaned across the blue mech, caressing Soundwave’s abdominal plating. “Soundwave is compatible with most interface formats. He is exceedingly versatile in giving or receiving pleasure.”

“Lord Megatron knows best.” Soundwave began caressing Shockwave’s interface panel again, with gentle touches designed to revive the purple mech’s diminished arousal. 

“Will you allow him to plug in to you, Shockwave?” The silver mech was wearing another of those wicked, arousing smirks as his fingers moved lower and began teasing at Soundwave’s buttons. “Allow him to show you just how good he can make you feel?”

“Yes.” The purple mech allowed the communication specialist to tease his interface panel open, revealing the ports and cables beneath.

Soundwave groaned at the sight. “Shockwave built for intense interface sessions.”

“Affirmative.” The blue mech’s groan spiked Shockwave’s own arousal higher, and he dropped the data pad he had still, somehow, been holding so that he could touch the other mech in return.

Megatron rumbled his approval as he watched his favored lieutenants.

Soundwave opened his own interface panel, revealing a set of cables and ports seated above his spike housing. The blue mech’s array was smaller than the scientist’s, lacking the number of ports needed for Shockwave to connect fully, but not so much smaller that they were incompatible. Their interface session would indeed be very intense for Soundwave, even if Megatron took some of Shockwave’s cables as well.

The communication specialist began unspooling the scientist’s cables, stroking each of them and gathering static charge along the lines and letting it gather at the tip before plugging it into one of his ports with a crackle of energy. The younger mech whimpered softly as each plug slid home, a pleased sound that widened Megatron’s smile and brought the purple mech’s desire up to levels he hadn’t experienced in vorns. Shockwave resisted the urge to begin sending data packets and energy transfer to Soundwave until the last of the cables the blue mech could take were plugged in and he was trembling from the pleasure-pain he had put himself through. The ancient mech’s own systems were running at high charge and he didn’t think it would take long for him to overload.

It had been far too long since anyone had brought him to this level of arousal.

Soundwave took a few moments to settle his systems after he finished plugging Shockwave into him before unspooling his own cables. His hands were shaky with arousal and building charge and he fumbled the first connection before the ancient mech steadied him long enough for the carrier to slide the jack home. They both groaned as the connection became two-way and Shockwave could no longer resist the urge to send data across the line.

The data hit Soundwave’s already primed lines and the blue mech overloaded. Shockwave gasped as the sensation washed back down along the connection, swamping his processor in pure pleasure. Tonight, it would not take much more stimulation to set off his overload as well.

“Hm. That was far too quick, Soundwave.” Megatron’s hands moved down to the carrier’s interface array and unspooled a second cable. “What happened to your control?”

“Control unnecessary.” Soundwave moaned as the warlord stroked the interface cable. “Soundwave capable of performing through multiple overloads.”

“Good.” The silver mech plugged the interface cable into one of the purple mech’s ports. Then he unspooled the last of Soundwave’s cables and plugged it in as well. “Because I haven’t even gotten started.”

Shockwave watched as his lord reached into his subspace and pulled out an object that looked suspiciously like a fake spike. Megatron had an interesting night planned, indeed. The scientist might wonder at the illogic of it all in the morning, but for now he was _most_ interested in this new experience.


End file.
